1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting device and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
A hole-type flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting device, displays a fixed picture for a predetermined time period, for example, for a frame, regardless of a still picture or a motion picture. As an example, when some continuously moving object is displayed, the object stays at a specific position for a frame and then stays at a position to which the object is moved after a time period of a frame in a next frame, i.e., movement of the object is discretely displayed. Because a time period of a frame is a time period in which an afterimage is sustained, even if a picture is displayed in this way, it is viewed as if the object is continuously moved.
However, when a continuously moving object is viewed through a screen, a person's eye continuously moves along a motion of the object. Thereby, because movement of a person's eye collides with a discrete display method of the display device, a blurring phenomenon of a screen occurs. For example, when it is assumed that the display device displays as an object stays at a position A in a first frame and at a position B in a second frame, in the first frame, a person's eye moves along an estimated movement path of the object from the position A to the position B. However, the object is not displayed at an intermediate position but is displayed at the position A and the position B.
Therefore, because luminance that is recognized by a person for the first frame is a value, i.e., an average value, of luminance of the object and luminance of a background that is obtained by integrating luminance of pixels in a path between the position A and the position B, the object is seen as being blurred.
In a hole-type display device, because a degree to which the object is seen to be blurred is proportional to a time period in which the display device sustains the display of the object, a so-called impulsive driving method of displaying an image for only some time period within a frame and displaying a black color for the remaining time period has been suggested. In this method, because a display time period of an image decreases, luminance decreases. Accordingly, a method of increasing luminance for a display time period or a method of displaying intermediate luminance using adjacent frames instead of a black color has been suggested. However, the method increases power consumption and causes complicated driving.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.